Working through Winter
by InuHatake
Summary: AU- The Winchester family has relocated to Tenton Village Wyoming in order to follow their dad's new job. This world renowned winter resort is home to celebrity skiers and the shy Novak boy with the blue eyes Dean can't stop thinking about. ABANDONED


**Yeah I know, another AU story for Dean and Cass... but hey I can't help it. I had a dream about this so I have to do it. It's my first time writing for Supernatural but so I hope I do good. This story is a holiday thing but the christmas in this story will take place after christmas for real unless a freak thing happens and it gets out before Sunday or on Sunday.** **I haven't really seen an AU like this one so I am proud of myself for the idea. I hope you all enjoy it. There will be a few OC's but they wont matter at all. And sorry no Sam/Gabriel in this... Not a fan of the couple so it's not happening. Any way I hope this story is liked by some people, I hope you enjoy and enough of my rambling!**

**Oh yeah, I don't own Supernatural, of course! And the places in the story are real but I'm not from Wyoming and never have been so if I get something wrong I'm sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Working for Winter<strong>

_"I've listened to preachers  
>I've listened to fools<br>I've watched all the dropouts  
>Who make their own rules<br>One person conditioned to rule and control  
>The media sells it and you live the role<em>

_Mental wounds still screaming_  
><em>Driving me insane<em>  
><em>I'm going off the rails on a crazy train"<em>

**~Ozzy Osbourne- Crazy Train**

* * *

><p>The hum of the engine and the sound of Clapton blaring from the speakers of the impala was the only thing keeping Dean Winchester sane. He had recently moved to Jackson Wyoming from Lawrence Kansas, the only place he stayed long enough to actually call his home. His fathers inability to keep a steady job had his small family moving all over the place. It was fine for him of course, he was used to it and being eighteen and in his last year of high school he could settle down in a place and do something good, or as good as he could offer. The reason that really made him mad about the moving around was sitting in the back seat.<p>

His fourteen year old brother Sam was that reason. He was in his first year of high school and if he thought moving around was hard when they were younger high school was another story. Glancing in the mirror he looked at his brother who had a book open as he leaned back reading. He wasn't sure how the kid could read with the mop of brown hair falling in his hazel eyes but he managed. It wasn't fair to him, Sam loved to read and learn all the fun stuff that Dean loathed about high school. Where as Dean wanted to hopefully become a mechanic and get his money that way he was sure that Sam wanted to be a lawyer or something like that, or that was his brothers last big dream.

"Well there it is boys." The voice of his father pulled Dean from his thoughts. "Tenton Village and Jackson Hole winter resort." John looked happy with himself. His new job for the winter season was working here on the ski lifts and things in the hotels. That would be, of course where they would be staying.

Dean looked around at the snow covered village and raised his eyebrows. There was a light snow still falling and the lights up for the upcoming Christmas holiday. School ended tomorrow for the people in Jackson giving four weeks of time to them selves. Dean and Sam would be enrolled in school after the holidays, that is if they lasted four weeks. An old friend of their dad's, Bobby was giving him this job and said that he had a job for him back at his shop in Jackson as well. Dean knew better than to get to comfortable, if his father couldn't keep this job they would be on the road again. He prayed that his dad kept this job, it was the first one his dad had ever gotten from a friend that maybe he would be able to graduate here. In the back of his mind however that hope he tried to push upon himself wasn't working and just telling him that they would move soon.

"Wow." Sam's eyes wondered around the resort. It was one of the best or honestly the best place they had ever been. "Forbes said this was like the top one in the world…" Dean raised an eyebrow looking back at his little brother. "What I looked it up when I heard we were coming here." he muttered sitting back in his seat.

Laughing quietly he rolled his eyes looking back at Sam, "What ever you say bitch." he smirked flipping off his little brother.

Sam scoffed, "Jerk!" Dean laughed harder at this, "Dad Dean called me a bitch." It was Sam's turn to smirk.

John shook his head and turned to his son's, "Dean don't call your brother a bitch." he gave Dean a pointed look before turning to Sam, "And you. Don't repeat what he says, just because he curses doesn't mean you can."

Sam sunk back into the seat looking out over the snow covered resort. Letting out a sigh Dean shook his head. All the places he'd been to he had never seen this much snow. Usually they stayed south, where Dean had a small chance of fitting in. Wyoming did have the whole 'cowboy' effect in movies and such but this place. He didn't know much about Forbes but he did know that to get in you had to have something to do with a lot of money. These pretty boy skiers wouldn't accept Dean or his brother. All he could hope for was that he was able to stay out of their way and them out of his.

His eyes landed on a house out on the side of a mountain. He scoffed as his eyes widened, it was huge, he couldn't see any of the detail of it but he was sure he could put together the price of every hotel and house they'd stayed in and it wouldn't be as big, or cost as much as that house. "Hey Sammy boy who do you recon lives there?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the house laughing.

"Wow… it's like the size of Kykuit!" Sam said laughing. Both John and Dean turned to the boy in the back. Sam's cheeks reddened a bit as he cleared his throat. "The Rockefeller Estate… you know the robber baron John Rockefeller." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on you're a senior you should know this!"

"Sorry nerd boy I learn it for the year and forget it!" Grinning back at his little brother he grinned as they pulled up to a hotel.

It was one of the smaller ones from what Dean could see about the others in the area. Even with the smallness of it the hotel was still one of the nicer ones they had been in. Getting out of the Impala Dean wrapped his jacket tighter around himself as the cold air hit his face. He could see his breath as soon as he opened the door. Looking behind him he saw Sam get out and look around with a grin. He liked seeing that smile on his brothers face, it was rare that he actually got to see it. Sam stood behind him taking in the sighs around him. Snow flakes were sticking in his shaggy hair and Dean shook his head.

Both boys turned to their dad as he got out of the impala after them. "Okay boys you get the stuff out of the car and I'll go get our room keys."

Nodding Dean walked to the trunk opening it to pull out the few bags they had. Most of their stuff they left back at the apartment they spent all of five minutes at in Jackson. Both Dean and his father had one bag but Sam gotten two, one for his clothes and the other for books and his other nerdy things. Taking out their bags he sat them on the top of the impala not really wanting to set his things down in the snow and ruin the already worn clothes he owned.

Looking up his eyes landed on Sam. His eyes were looking over the hotel but not with the same look he had earlier. "What's wrong Sammy boy?" He couldn't help ask, usually he would just call him a bitch and go on with his day but there was something in his face that kept him from doing that.

Letting out a small sigh Sam turned to him, "Do you think we'll actually stay here Dean? Like actually stay for the rest of the year?"

Dean knew his brother wasn't stupid and could see through any lie he said. "I don't know kid." he shrugged biting the inside of his lip. He wasn't the best with sentimental moments, he usually let them happen and when they did he would say a smart assed comment. "Maybe I mean dad knows this Bobby guy right?" he checked over his answer, not a yes and not a no. Acceptable.

Sam nodded letting the smile come back to his face, "Yeah he does, maybe we can stay for more than just this year!" Sam always looked on the best side of things, that was one of the reasons Dean held such fondness for his little brother.

Snorting Dean pulled his brother in a headlock ruffling his snow covered hair. "Okay princess Samantha let's sit here and bitch about our feelings!" He grinned as Sam struggled to get away from him.

"You started the mushy jerk stuff Deanna!" Both Sam and Dean were laughing as they struggled around in the snow.

"Boys knock it off it's cold out here!" both of them broke apart at the sound of their fathers voice. "Dean don't look so smug take a look at 'em wont be long before he's taller and bigger than you!" Dean's mouth fell open as he looked over at his brother wearing his smug version of bitchface.

After a small shoving match and a scolding from their father both boys were in the room and things were put away like they were supposed to be. There were two beds in the room, Dean and Sam would be staying in this room while John was given his own on the second floor. He had tried to get a room closer but those were the only two rooms they had open in this hotel. It was one of the cheapest so of course it would be all booked, the rooms they had were on special reserve from Bobby if they hadn't been they would have been out of a place to stay.

Dean quickly took the bed closest to the door feeling better about being by the door than having Sam there. To him having his dad in another room, and even on a different floor was a relief. When he wanted time to himself all he had to do was give Sam a book or turn on the T.V and he was happy. His dad was more of a 'have to know your business' kind of guy. Dean loved his father but at eighteen he wanted to have a little space to himself. Plus it was easier on Sam's sleeping habits. When they did have to room with their dad his crazy work hours brought him home at all hours usually waking Sammy in the process.

Dean looked up from his bed to see his father standing in the doorway, leaving already? He wasn't surprised. "Okay boys I'm going to see Bobby and let him know were here." John grabbed his coat pulling it on. "You know my number if you need me there is the food we brought in the mini fridge." He paused for a moment going over everything in his head.

Before he could say the next thing he was going to Dean interrupted, "Dad, were fine it's not like we haven't been alone before. It's a common thing you can leave I know how to take care of him." In his head it didn't sound as harsh as it came out.

A glare from his father sent his head down to the suddenly very interesting blanket. "Just call me if you need anything okay? I'll call you when I'm back at the motel." Dean looked up just as his father closed the door.

Looking out the corner of his eye he saw Sam open his mouth. Holding up his hand he glared at his brother. "Save it okay Sam?" he snapped. Shaking his head the youngest Winchester picked up the book he had been reading earlier. Dean now saw it was that Doctor Who thing Sam was into, shaking his head he laid back grabbing his mp3 player from the drawer.

Right before he put his head phones in he heard Sam's voice, "Do you think they get BBCA here? I haven't seen Doctor Who in almost a month… it's not right."

A loud laugh shook Dean as he nodded looking over at Sam, "I'm sure you will get your fix nerd boy." He heard something from Sam he was sure was 'Jerk' as he put his head phones in pressing play letting Crazy Train take him away.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well that was the first chapter to set things off! Most of my chapters will be longer than this probably much longer. I'm almost certain that most of this story will be in Dean's P.O.V but to know whose it's in look for the lyrics at the beginning of the story, they will let you know who's telling the story fr that chapter, unless I do a switch in the story! Anyway unless someone can give me a better last name for Castiel his family will be Novak... I hate doing it but I can't think of another!<strong>


End file.
